Waking up in Vegas
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Yasmin and Eitan hit it big in Vegas and have the time of their lives. But they find out that luxury has a price.


_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
Now don't blame me_

_You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Yasmin Barrington and Eitan Manning were standing in the middle of the Las Vegas strip with bewildered looks on their faces. Eitan was glaring

"Yasmin this is all your fault!" Yasmin dropped her mouth wide open and stared at her boyfriend.

"Damn Eitan, its not my fault gawsh. It was a bad bet." Yasmin shrugged.

"A bad bet, girl you bet everything we had even our cell phones!"

"Well can't you access your bank account and what not?"

"No I only came here with five thousand dollars in cash. And we lost it all! What about you?"

"I only bought 500 since I knew you were packing. Kind of bet that all too. But hey we got enough quarters for a slot play though. Wanna try our luck?" Eitan shrugged and pulled Yasmin into a near by casino. They stood in front of a slot machine and stared. "I don't know Eitan, maybe we should just call our dad's or something with the qauters?"

"Oh no, no, no! You ain't backing out now. It was your idea. Now remember what you told me. Shut up and put your money where your mouth is." Yasmin sighed then nodded. She put the quarters in and pulled the lever. The numbers spun and landed on 7 7 7. Eitan and Yasmin stared in shock at each other and screamed as the money ticket popped out. It was for 400,000 dollars. Yasmin jumped into Eitan's arms and wrapped her thighs around his waist as they kissed.

"Yeah! Eitan this is awsome. You know what this means?"

"We can take the cash and get the hell out of here?"

"Hell No, Lets have some fun! WOO!" Eitan chuckled and carried Yasmin out of the casino after they cashed in the ticket. They spent the night partying and getting drunk.

_Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S._

_Ha, and get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
No, don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, told me, oh yeah_

The next morning, Yasmin woke up and looked around. There were bright lights and glitter everywhere and it looked like a church. There was a man dressed like Elvis passed out where the preacher would be. She looked down and she was wearing a white dress and Eitan was passed out wearing a black tuxedo. She raised her left hand noticed a wedding band and looked at Eitan's hand as well. She screamed and woke him up. "Eitan! Honey wake up!" Eitan sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What, what happened?"

"Babe, we got hitched!" Eitan instantly looked at his left hand.

"Holy Shhiitt... Girl what we gonna do!"

"Have some fun."

"Eh, what we got to lose?" Eitan shrugged and got up.

"How bout we get a room at the Palms? To sleep off our hangovers" Yasmin shrugged and followed her husband out of the chapel.

They made it to their room and plopped on the bed and slept all day. It was about six hours later when they woke up in the luxurious room. "So Eitan, now what?"

"Oh baby, lets hit the crap tables downstairs."

"Okay." They ran out of the room and hit the casino.. They won and lost and won again. They soon hit the jackpot four times and one two cars as prizes. It was a thrill. They won super fast sports cars on in green/black and the other in red. Yasmin and Eitan hopped in their cars and tore up the town in them. They went shopping for new clothes and items and had the time of their lives. They made it back to the hotel room and came to a rude awakening. There were security guards and richer people than them in the notified Yasmin that her I.D was fake since she was only 20 and Eitan was 21. They told them they were out of money and couldn't afford the things they had bought since her share was not hers. They took back the cars and room and they only had the shopping bags left from Eitan's money. Eitan turned and glared at Yasmin and she shrugged.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Eitan and Yasmin ran through the casino picking up a few qauters here and there. They made about five bucks. Yasmin again decided to try her luck and put in one quarter in a slot machine. She was lucky again and they won 500 dollars. Eitan then cashed it in and dragged Yasmin out of the casino before she could say a word. They stood on the strip again as Eitan went to buy a new cell phone. He instantly dialed his father's number and told him everything. His father, Judah Manning, began to laugh uncontrollably at his son's situation and told them congratulations on the marriage. They smirked and rolled their eyes. Judah said he'd send them a limo and the he'd meet them at the airport with the Manning Family Private Jet. They let out sighs of relief and hung up the phone. Yasmin then stared at Eitan. "Sooo, baby now what?" Eitan smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Come on honey, lets go try out luck some more." Yasmin giggled and jumped up and down. Eitan hit the poker table and Yasmin stood over his shoulder rubbing them, as he played.

_That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Gimme some cash out, baby  
Gimme some cash out, baby  
_


End file.
